Shopping For Someone Speical, Sweetheart?
by couturexbones
Summary: Angela and Brennan go on a shopping trip, and Bones buys a couple of items for a speical someone to enjoy. Pairing? BB [OneShot]


Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm much more of a reader than a writer, but writing fanfics sounded like so much fun and I thought I would give it a try. This is my first fanfic.Reviews and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. It would help me improve if I were to write another story in the future -

Rating: T just in case, for language and suggestive content.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. Sad, isn't it?

Pairing?: B/B

Anywho, on with the story!

----------------------------------------------

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian scanning the vast institution for his partner Dr.Temperance Brennan. He had decided to take the afternoon off to visit her, even though he had to finish the paper work for their latest case by the end of tonight, and if he didn't have it done, Cullen would most certainly rip him a new one. He decided seeing her would be worth it.

He walked onto the platform where entomologist Jack Hodgins and forensic anthropologist Dr. Zack Addy were not staring at the usual skeleton. In fact, it wasn't human, and it wasn't very close to being skeletal at all.

'Hey Booth, check out this road kill!' Hodgins exclaimed. The overturned carcass lay on the stainless steel table, tiny legs in the air, eyes as wide as saucers, tail flattened.

Zack had a scalpel in hand, Hodgins a jar of flesh-eating beetles cradled in his arm. Booth knew exactly what they planned on doing.

'Err…don't you need a glass case so the beetles don't spill everywhere?' Booth cringed at the thought.

Hodgins looked around for any sign of Cam. 'Not really…I'm going to only going to use a bit of these guys…' he said sheepishly.

Booth shuddered, and decided to leave before his lunch came up.

'Better not let Cam see you or she's going to throw a shit fit!' Booth called behind his shoulder.

'You don't have to worry Agent Booth' Zack said. 'We will be careful... right? He whispered the last part.

Zack shot Hodgins a look. 'Be careful with those Hodgins! I don't need my ass verbally kicked'.

'Chill, man...alright? I know what I'm doing...'

After walking only a few feet, he heard a big commotion, silence, then a loud 'Uh Oh' from both of the men. Booth gulped, and sped up his pace.

--------------------------------------------------

He walked into Brennan's office, and saw her best friend Angela Montenegro sitting on the sofa, sketching a man and a woman kissing. They looked suspiciously like himself and Temperance. Booth watched her silently for a bit. Angela was still unaware of Seeley standing in the doorway.

'Hey Angela…whatcha drawing?'

Angela looked up startled and almost dropped the sketch. She recovered fast, and quickly slid the sketch under the couch.

He smirked. She held her hand to her chest and exhaled loudly.

'Oh hey Booth…you scared the crap out of me…'

She flashed her pearly whites. She nudged the sketch even further back with the tips of her Prada wedges.

'Where's Bones?'

'No way! If you have a new case, it can wait, because I and Brennan are going shopping,'

A look of amusement momentarily crossed Booth's handsome features. 'Mhmm. And how exactly did you get her to go with you? He asked with a straight face.

Then, all smiles, 'I bet you told her something about someone finding a few skeletons in a sushi bar or something…' He started to laugh loudly at the thought of Angela dragging Brennan through a crowded mall.

Just then, Brennan walked in. She smiled at Booth.

'Do we have a new case?' She asked excitedly.

Booth was about to answer, but Angela jumped up, silenced him with a glare, grabbed Brennan's arm, and started to pull her towards the door. 'Ange! What's the big rush? I already promised you I would go…give me a sec!'

'The mall closes in 6 hours.'

Brennan sighed and collected her purse. 'Booth, call me later or something and we can discuss the new case.'

Angela smiled devilishly 'Why don't you stop by her apartment instead? She could model all the new clothing and lingerie she's going to buy, for you. Maybe she can even throw in a little dance for you or something...' Angela grinned.

'Angela!' Brennan was horrified.

Booth smirked. 'It's a date'

As they started to walk away, Booth called to them. They stopped and turned around.

'Oh, and Bones?... I like pink lace.'

Angela's jaw dropped, and Bones couldn't get out of there any sooner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'I don't really see the point of this…' Brennan frowned.

Angela, on the other hand, had a glazed look in her eyes.

They were standing in front of Abercrombie & Fitch, where in front of the store was a blown up shot of two shirtless men, with bodies to rival Greek gods. They had been standing in front of the store for exactly 3 minutes. The one on the left kind of looks like Booth…Brennan thought. People went in, and people went out, and Angela seemed completely out of it. Then all of a sudden, she looked at Brennan excitedly. 'Let's go inside!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked out with 4 bags printed with what Brennan thought looked like soft-core porn.

For the next few hours, Angela and Brennan worked their way into and out of almost every store in the mall. They laughed, they ate, they talked and Brennan had to admit, she could see why Angela liked going to the mall. She was having a lot of fun, and having Angela there made it even better. Angela made her buy things she would have never bought on her own.

She had spent a disgusting amount of money on a huge turquoise leather tote from Coach, which Angela insisted she buy. There was also a mini-fair going on inside the mall, and Bones had won a hot pink leopard print steering-wheel cover, for correctly guessing a man's weight. She would never in a million years put it in her convertible. She handed it over to Angela almost immediately after receiving it.' Give it to Hodgins', she had said, muffling laughter. 'It's hideous'.

Angela grinned. 'I don't think he would even burn it for heat'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

With almost 11 bags altogether, they wobbled throughout the mall, deciding it was time to leave. They passed what looked like a teenage wannabe hooker, wearing a 'skirt'. _It looks more like a headband..._ Brennan thought._I can clearly see her underwear_. Tempe shook her head in disgust when she remembered something.

'Angela! We haven't gone to Victoria's Secret yet!'

Angela slowed down her pace, but didn't completely stop just yet, for the fear of choking on her smoothie and the straw, which was in her mouth. She finally stopped and put down the heap of bags. After she swallowed, Angela nodded. 'Sure' she said out of breath.

Despite the armload of shopping bags in Brennan's hands, she almost ran into the massive lingerie store, leaving Angela to stare at life-sized cut outs of nearly naked, heavily airbrushed models standing in front of the store.

Angela took a deep breath, picked up her bags and with great effort made it to the inside of the store, where was able to leave her stuff behind the counter. She wiped her hands on her dark washed Seven's, and sped off to find Brennan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Do you like this?' Tempe held up a lacy pink thong.

'Very cute…who knew you were into thongs? I thought you would be more granny panty' Angela joked

Brennan made a face, and then laughed 'Please…my granny didn't wear granny panties. I'm going to get the set.' She picked up the matching pink lace bra.

Angela's interest drifted to a pair of tight black boy shorts at the end of the rack with the word 'Juicy' emblazoned on the butt in red glitter.

Brennan looked at a very short red silk night gown. 'Booth might like this….' Temperance muttered.

'What was that?' Angela asked not sounding very interested.

Brennan froze, eyes wide.'Huh?...nothing.'

Brennan shadn't realized that she had said her thought aloud. She thanked God that Angela did not hear her. She shook her head making a mental note to be careful what she said.

Brennan bought more than 7 sets of sexy underwear, and Angela had bought pajamas and some underwear too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 10:30 when Brennan got home.

Not long after she arrived, the doorbell rang.

Brennan answered it with a smile. Her smile grew even wider when she saw who it was.

'Hey babe…you look hot!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Brennan was hard at work in her office when Booth waltzed in through the door and gave Brennan a kiss on the cheek. 'Ready to hear about the case?'

Brennan smiled. 'Hello to you too! Sure, let me get my stuff. We can talk about it over lunch…' Brennan stood up and grabbed her purse and started looking for her jacket.

They obviously hadn't had time to talk yesterday night.They had been much too busy doing something else. Brennan smiled at the thought.

Just then, Angela walked in the office. 'Hey Booth! Brennan-

'Talk to her later Ange. You got her yesterday, I get her today'

'What, am I some sort of prize now?' Brennan laughed.

'Fine' Angela huffed.

Booth and Brennan exited the office.

'Oh, and Bones?' Booth spoke extra loud for Angela's sake. 'That pink thong you bought yesterday loked amazing on you. I liked it better off though.' He slapped her bottom and Brennan pinched his cheek.

Brennan laughed loudly. 'So much for keeping it a secret'

Zack almost dropped the bone he was examining. Hodgins glanced up from what looked like bear crap and Angela's gasp was sure to be heard in Australia.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Well? There you have it! Thanks for taking the time to read it! What did you think? How can I improve? Review, and you get cyber ice-cream. -nods- A special thanks to Dee, who gave me the idea for this fic huggles

Much love, Sarah.


End file.
